Cody's World
Cody's World '(French: ''Le monde de Cody) is a Canadian-British-French children's television series that debuted on April 14, 2009. It then ended its third season on May 21, 2012. It is an animated series of a 10-year-old boy named Cody, and his guard friend, King Nailers, and their other friends Mint, Q-Anh, Fay, Cookie, Chanh, Stigma, Thunder, and T-Phaat, who his friends play games as aged between 3 to 8 years old. The running time was approximately 22 minutes long. All together in total there were three seasons with a total of 26 episodes for every season. Plot In a far away land than any, lives a small house with one ten-year-old boy and different friends he meets and plays a bunch of different games all day, whatever the weather. All that Cody wants to do is make sure nobody gets tethered together for a little time-out... or something terrible can one hundred percent come into a lot of trouble... A Canadian-United Kingdom co-production between TOF Studios Inc., Nelvana Limited and Spectra Animation, in association with Treehouse TV, TOF Studios and Tele-Quebec. With the participation of the Canadian Television Fund, Shaw Rocket Fund and the Quebec Film and Television and Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit programs. Voice cast Taken from the ending credits at Cody's World/Staff English dub * Voice director: Kathleen Fee (season 1), Holly Gauthier-Frankel (seasons 2 and 3) * Rick Jones ** King Nailers, a best friend of Cody's and usually has the biggest ideas. ** Cody, the title character and has a lot of suggestions related to King Nailers, Cookie and Q-Anh's. * Frank Meschkuleit ** Stigma, a pink character that usually has a mind of his own and never thinks of the right ideas before doing something. * Terrence Scammell ** Chanh, a white and black character that can play a guitar perfectly. ** T-Phat, a green character that usually confirms of Mint's ideas before she does the plan of her own. In one episode, he also went a day without confirming Mint's ideas. ** Thunder * Stacey dePass ** Fay, a mostly dark red and orange character that mostly disagrees with T-Phat and Mint throughout most episodes. ** Mint, a black and navy blue character that almost looks like she can sing like Chanh, various episodes focus on her sometimes. * Julie Lemieux ** Q-Anh, a purple character that sings foreign language songs throughout her durations of Singing Time when it's time for it in various episodes. * Catherine Disher ** Cookie, a brown character that looks like a painter due to her hat. She can also be fair with T-Phat in various episodes. * Additional voices: Cameron Ansell, Tajja Isen, Jacob Ewaniuk, Dwayne Hill, Cole Caplan, Rebecca Brenner, Alexandra Lai, Tristyn Prosser French dub * Voice director: Sophie Cadieux (first 39 episodes only), Elizabeth Leaomaerd (episodes 40 to 78) * Art director: Yves Corbeil * Mixing: Camille Desmarias (season 2), Joelle Morin and Marie-Chantal Perron (seasons one and three) * French dubbing by Titrafilm * Jacques L'Heureux as King Nailers * Paul Sarrazin as Cody * Patrick Chouinard as Stigma * Mathieu Morin as Chanh * Sebastien Reding as T-Phat * Alain Zouvi as Thunder * Catherine Hamman as Fay * Johanne Leveille as Mint * Nathalie Hamel-Roy as Q-Anh * Karine Vanasse as Cookie * Additional voices: Joelle Morin, Benoit Rousseau, Marie-Chantal Perron, Frederic Pierre, Sophie Cadieux, Patrick Chouinard Episodes Season 1 (2009) * King Nailers was absent for three episodes. * King Nailers speaks a foreign language during one part of episode five. ** This makes him the first character to do so. The others were Chanh and Stigma. # A Knight Thing To Do (Cody has only one thing to manage... a knight who can't tether at all...) # Scares On Scares (Cody gets the only scare of all.) # Quiz Knowledge (Cody fails a little quiz challenge.) # Song and Dance (Cody puts on a little musical show.) # Under the Sea (Cody is trying to go under the sea as deep as he can...) # Little Bo Cody (Cody is protecting his sheep from a wolf.) # Boo! (Cody tells a ghost story with his friends in the dark, until he becomes the such ghost, and it's all up to King Nailers to look in his encyclopedia to see if ghosts are real, but no they're not.) # A Guard and a Wolf (Cody and his friend King Nailers have a guard wolf to watch over.) # It's All A Scare (Cody isn't surprised about the upcoming day, Halloween) # Wash Your Hands, Cody! (Cody has to wash his hands because he got cake icing all over them.) # Pet Act (Cody starts acting like an animal.) # Wolf Cody (Cody turns into a wolf.) # Cody Wolf to the Rescue! (Wolf Cody has to save King Nailers from something dangerous.) # Order Up (Cody opens up a restaurant and gets himself his first few customers and serves them exactly how they would like.) # Tea Party (Cody and King Nailers are hosting a tea party outside.) # Psst... (King Nailers needs to speak to Cody.) # Goodbye, Ants... (There are ants that have to return back to their ant hole in Cody's world, so Cody becomes an ant for a day.) # The Launcher (King Nailers launches Cody on a rocket.) # A Challenge To Throw Up About! (King Nailers and Cody have to lick up all their germs on their hands.) # The Worst Game Ever (Cody ends up having to play what King Nailers wants him to play...) # Annoy Me... Not (Cody is annoyed by King Nailers.) # Who? Me? I Wouldn't Do That! (Cody and King Nailers tell everyone else that it wasn't them that created any games.) # Here... Have Some Juice! (Cody and King Nailers want to have juice.) # The Launching Rocket That Went To The Moon (Cody and King Nailers go into space.) # The Creepy Stories (Cody gets scared after he hears a couple of creepy stories.) # Two vs. Two (Cody and King Nailers challenge everyone to play in a soccer match, two on one team and two on the second team.) Season 2 (2010-2011) * King Nailers was absent for one episode instead of three this time. He was absent in episode six. #The Missing Property (King Nailers can't find his sock to play outside in the snow. This episode is also based off the episode "Sock Safari" from Toopy and Binoo.) #Glue (King Nailers prepares Arts and Crafts Day of 2010 in the castle after getting the right supplies needed, but he gets stuck to the wall by glue.) #Quiet! King Nailers Needs Peace! (Chanh requests Cody to play a quiet game to give King Nailers time to study.) #Merry Christmas! (King Nailers counts down the twelve days until Christmas comes in a song.) #That Was Easy (Thunder and Stigma, together each make easy choices for six hours, when it turns out harder than it gets once every six hours.) #Duck! Duck! Where? (Going to the lake isn't very easy for Cody and Mint, because Thunder is deciding to be sailing the boat with a little bit of trouble.) #Paint Bazooka (Arts and Crafts Day finally goes perfect, only King Nailers adds extra paint to annoy Mint and Lightning.) #Clean Party (Cody needs to clean up before throwing his party he planned out for Mint, Stigma, Thunder and Chanh.) #Lost and Found (Cody tells King Nailers he wants to lose his play money, until he goes out of control looking for it.) #Valentine's Day (Cody and King Nailers, aside the element group, plan out a Valentine's Day surprise for Stigma.) #King Nailers and the Annoying Nightmare (King Nailers gets too annoyed, meanwhile scared about Stigma wanting a sandwich.) #Playing Around! (King Nailers recommends an entire day of playing around with his friends for twenty-four hours each day.) #Snow Day! (When being snowed out of the castle, King Nailers suggests playing games in the snow like building snowmen, playing snow tag and other games.) #Oof (Cody gets stuck in a bubble and bumps into King Nailers after he tries to blow a bubble with his bubblegum. Stigma then destroys Mint's sandwich at the end of the episode.) #Sing a Song (Cody sings and wants King Nailers to get the musical notice, but Stigma accidentally falls for a music disc if he sings.) #Picture Day (King Nailers prepares a photography day, but everyone except for Mint act very silly.) #Candy Workers (King Nailers, Thunder, T-Phaat and Mint work together to tell Cody that candy doesn't come from swords and they get rid of their candies.) #The Everything Saurus (Mint shows Cody and T-Phaat an Everything-osaurus commercial 50 times in a row, causing T-Phaat to be very annoyed.) #Weird Toy (Cody remembers the time that he used to play with his very weird toys. He then remembers the time he ate something weird he never wanted to try before.) #The Never Ending Game (As the four listen to a story, Stigma, Thunder, T-Phaat and King Nailers have a whole story game planned out that they think should last forever.) #Ice Robot (King Nailers fails to make the right robot, and makes one that turns Stigma into ice on accident until the heat can unfreeze him.) #Fishy and Slimy and Smoky! (Cody pretends to be a fish swimming in Mint's bowl of light blue slime, following the fact he wants to use T-Phaat's campfire to roast marshmallows with it. #Astronauts of Cody's World (Cody enjoys a big ride in King Nailers' rocket and pretends to have a space adventure with it.) #Parrot Day Prize at the Beach (Cody tells King Nailers (at the beginning) that he doesn't have a parrot, so he decides to make T-Phat his parrot, making him win a prize.) #Wheee! (T-Phaat and Mint decide to go on a trip in a rollercoaster.) #The Dragon of the Camp (King Nailers wants to give a sandwich to a dragon, finding out the dragon is just Cody. Cody wants to ask Stigma if they want to go camping with everyone else as well.) Season 3 (2012) * Everyone was present in all episodes except for King Nailers and Stigma. ** Stigma was in episodes thirteen and eighteen. ** King Nailers was in episodes two and six. # Hair Stylist Mint (Mint opens up a hair salon in her room, with the first and only customers being King Nailers and Stigma.) # The Three Mustn't-teers (In order to be a team of three, Stigma, Cody and Chanh mustn't do anything that causes trouble for two hours.) # Ladies First (Q-Anh, Fay, Mint and Cookie are excused to go anywhere before Stigma, Thunder, T-Phat and Chanh. It also confuses Cody and King Nailers.) # Roast as Toast (Fay starts the biggest internet meme by surfing the internet, recording memes saying "You're as roast as toast!" in every line of dialogue at the end.) # Stigma Sting (After feeling the lecture given from King Nailers, Stigma tries to light up his television, causing a bee to pop out of the screen to give it a sting on accident, when it was just looking around.) # Horses of Courses! (Cody's puns go like crazy when he makes a silly pun of T-Phaat's horse, causing it to be the perfect meme on the internet.) # The Student Counsil (Fay's teleporting during King Nailers' party turns out to be very irritating to T-Phaat and Cody. Meanwhile, Stigma wants to study about rockatrices. This is also the first episode where Mint actually acts smart.) # We're Going to Seed! (In order to catch The Great Seedling, King Nailers sets up a trap, only to catch the great sibling, Chanh.) # Somewhat Sweet and Somewhat Smoky (A dragon named Gabriel does secret poetry overall, even when he sees King Nailers, even with his cozy quilt.) # Best Frenemies Forever! (Chanh, Mint, Cookie and Cody have a mission: to get Stigma's bell form Mount Fillymajaro. This is also the first episode that has a Christmas song called "Stigma's Bell", which is sang by Cody halfway through the episode.) # She's All Yak (Chanh recommends Yakkity to go to the pony dance, but Yakkity needs to practice being like the others. Yakkity also smashed through the walls for extra comedy in this episode if you didn't know this.) # The Common Ground (Buckball doesn't fit the style for King Nailers because he pretends o be good at it, when he actually isn't. Just be yourself is the key.) # The Point of the No Return (When finding an overdue book (overdue for 2 seasons), no returning somewhat occurs when King Nailers tries to find the librarian's overdude.) # Sparkle's Five (Cody, Stigma, Mint, Fay and Thunder need to try and receive the crown that they lost so one of them can become the new king or queen.) # Uprooted! (In such a strange dream of Cody's, everyone is uprooted at the castle with permission to build something for a harmony tree.) # The Beginning of the End! (Cody has no choice but to become the master of his world after his friend, Calm Mangos, retires on Thursday.) # Get Well Soon, Stigma! (Stigma feels sick and has no other choice but to not play anything until he feels better.) # Memetastic! (Stigma makes a meme for a contest called "Funniest Memes in the World" and wins the contest feeling memetastic.) # Welcome to Camp Nailers! (With the idea to come up with a camping area, King Nailers makes a huge evening game set with entertainment.) # Joyeux Noel! (Somebody coveres Cody's christmas tree with concord grape jelly and have to clean their mess up.) # Sleepover (King Nailers and Cody plan a sleepover with Fay, Stigma, Mint, Thunder, Cookie, T-Phaat, Thunder, Chanh and Q-Anh.) # Virtual Reality Game (Q-Anh, Cookie, Fay, Mint, Cody, Stigma, King Nailers, Thunder, T-Phaat and Chanh play in a game show with other contestants to the finale to have a mango dragonfruit iced beverage prize.) # High School Pally (Cody talks about a giant rocketship tool for his school to get King Nailers and Mint's attention. This, if you didn't know, is also the first episode Stigma makes bird noises on his microphone.) # Yes is the Golden Key (For twenty-four hours, King Nailers is told to say yes to Cody for that time. And King Nailers is NOT allowed to say no to Cody at all.) # Toy Shopping Spree! (King Nailers wants to buy a lot of stuff: a puzzle of his favorite show, building blocks, a big pink fluffy unicorn, four dolls, a toy piano, and a brand new gaming console along with some games, which in total equals nine hundred and fifty dollars for everything he bought.) # King Nailers is It! (Chanh wants a snack but has no other choice but to join Q-Anh, Cookie, Fay, Mint, Cody, Stigma, King Nailers, Thunder and T-Phaat and play Freeze Tag with everyone else.) ('''NOTE: This is the series finale and is based off the Max and Ruby episode "Max Is It".) International broadcast In Canada, the series premiered on Treehouse TV on April 14, 2009 at 11:30 AM and on TOF Studios at 7:30 PM. Meanwhile, in the United States, it premiered on the Nick Jr. channel two weeks later. It is also aired in Canada on Disney Junior and the Disney Junior on Disney La Chaîne program block. In the United States, it also aired on Qubo, which premiered the series on August 4, 2018. In Latin America and Brazil, it premiered on Discovery Kids on May 31, 2009. In France, it premiered on April 1, 2010 on Yoopa and July 9, 2009 on Piwi+. It premiered on January 14, 2010 on the Toggolino program block on Super RTL in Germany, Rai Yoyo in Italy on March 26, 2011, Canal Panda (Spain and Portugal) on September 17, 2012, Tiji on November 30, 2008 and Family Jr. on February 12, 2019. Production Cody's World was produced for TOF Studios with its first showing for a concept design made on March 12, 2002. Spectra Animation picked the series up for development by the creator on April 14, 2003. Six years later, on the same day, the show aired in Canada on Treehouse TV and TOF Studios. Category:TV Shows Category:Television Shows That First Aired In 2009 Category:Television Shows That Last Aired In 2012